I love Brady?
by pokemon12376
Summary: Brady was my crush. Brady was my heart breaker. Brady hurt my loved ones...yet why can't I stop loving him?
1. Chapter 1

**Plot**

Hello! My name is Belinda, but you can call Linda! I come from a big Mexican family! In my house it is never normal.

My mom is named Elizabeth and my dad is named Jonathan. I live with my mom and, my dad moved back to Mexico a long time ago, but we still keep in contact.

I have one brother and a cute Chihuahua named JR. I have about 40 cousins on my mom's side of the family and 50 on my dad's side. I have 7 Tia's{Aunts} and 9 Tio's{uncles} on my mom's side and I have 8 Tia's and 9 Tio's on my dad's side. _We have a big family!_

My mom and dad both grew up in Mexico, Guadalajara, but moved to California . They met each other at a quinceanera {Kind of like a sweet 16 but a year younger and it is like a big Mexican party.} and my dad broke up with his girlfriend for my mom.

Mom is four years younger than dad so I am surprised that dad wanted mom.

After a while they got married and moved to La push where me and my brother, Chris, were born! He is 2 years older than me though

We grew up with our cousins. We listen to Mexican music and dance like we are drunk. We love to eat Mexican food, especially Tamales!

Before parties, my mom would pull my hair back so tight that I lost balance, but now she stopped doing that because mom is at usually at work most of the time, but when she gets home it is super fun.

Our family throws a party ever weekend and I have a lot of fun with my cousins and Bro. Usually we go to the store around the corner or go to the park at night or go to my house because it is close by and we stay there for like the rest of the night.

My whole family lives close to each other and there first language is Spanish but they learned some English. My cousins and my first language is Spanish but we speak really good English that some people don't even believe I know Spanish...till they see me with my friends.

I have tannish skin and black hair. I have really brown eyes and I am 5'1. I am 12 years old and I weigh about 108 pounds.

I really like to make friends with anyone because I love to meet new people, but I am a little shy. The only people who I don't make friends with are people who make fun of others.

I never have had a boyfriend so that is kind of sad but I am to young...right? I only have 2 best friends. They are Selena who is also Mexican and Daniel who is my short friend but he is so funny!

I really don't like my school because it is big and there is a lot of older kids. In my school it is 6-12th grade, it is a mix of middle school and high school. I am in 7th grade so I am not the youngest anymore. Although, now the sixth graders are so annoying!

We have 7 periods in school and in some classes I have 12th graders to so I just try my best to avoid them. My favorite period is 7th. Can you guess why? Because of...BRADY! He is my all time crush.

Even though I really like him we never talked because I am a little shy around new people plus, he is really popular and I'm not. He is in 8th grade so of course he will never like a seventh grader like me.

He is also a MAJOR player! He likes older girls with big boobs and butt. I don't have any of that and I am Mexican! I am suppose to, I think?! Although I wouldn't want a one time thing, I want him to actually love and care for me.

Every day he is with a new girl. A lot of people say he is so cool and that he can get a girl any time and any place, but I disagree. He breaks innocent girls hearts and treats them like toys...so now that I think of it, I really don't know why I love him. _But I just do!_

In school they throw a lot of parties and I hear Brady goes and drinks and even has sex at the parties! I really don't like those parties cause I rather be with my family and stay healthy and not lose my virginity till I am at least 20.

A lot of kids in school, even 6th graders, have lost there virginity. None have gotten pregnant though. The teachers just usually assign us class work and expect it to be done by the end of class and if it isn't, you just get a 0.

Only a few people do the work and I am one of them. I have all A's and B's and I want to get straight A's.

My mom always said that getting good grades will make you successful in life and I want to be successful. I am really worried because I want Brady to be successful but I can't help him because I can't talk to him.

When I get home from school I do my homework and do whatever else I need to do that day.

I do love the weekends because I can have fun with my family but I hate it to because I can't see Brady._ Lame, I know!_

I wish Brady would just look at me for once...

So this story is basically my life {With the names changed and setting}. I am going to make Linda speak some Spanish but I will translate it! Hope you like it so far!


	2. Two Imprints? One day?

**School time!:\**

I woke up this morning to my alarm clock. Mom was at work by now and she dosen't get back utill 6:00pm. Red and green christmas lights on my tiny tree was the first thing I saw when I got up. It was almost Christmas and the worst part is, Brady hasn't been at school for about 2 weeks!

It sucks! A lot of people say that he joined the 'steriod group'. The steriod group is a group of tall and very hot boys that keep everything to themselves. They also all been absent for atleast 2 weeks and come back 'hot'

So far the group has Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quil and Seth. It also consits of Leah who is the only girl in the group. They are all Senior this year exept for Seth who is a Junior.

In the group only Sam, Jared, and Paul have girlfriends. Sam has Emily, Paul has Rachel, and Jared has Kim. People is amazed that they stuck with only one girl and that they truly love them. They can get any girl they want apparently.

Kim is defenitly my role model because she was just like me and she managed to get Jared to truly love her. We never talked to each other but once we bumped into each other in the hall about 4 weeks ago. She was really nice and helped me pick up my books, but Jared was a little scary.

"Lindaaaaaaaa!" My best friend Selena said came rushing into my room from downstairs breaking my thoughts

"Selena? Don't you usually come after school not before?" I asked

"Yeah I am still coming after school, but forget that!" She said in a big rush

"Wait...HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE!" I asked totally suprised

"Oh well your brother went walking to school and I saw him as I was walking to your house and I asked him for the key and he said yes!"

"He just gave you the key? And why was Chris going to school so early?" I asked

"Can I talk?" She asked me getting kind of annoyed

"Can you answer the question?" She knew I wasn't going to give up on this

"Okay well first I actually tackled him for the key and second..."

"You tackled him?" I said cutting her off. She would do that

"Si, Si I am like that! Anywazzzzzz! I don't know why Chris was going to school early but I came to tell you something very important.. Okay ready?!"

"Okay but let me sit down first" I said mockinly taking a seat on my bed

"Okay, okay, okay...BRADY IS BACK!" She said so loud that the whole world could hear

"Wait he's back?!" I said getting off my bed slowly

"YES!" She said louder

"Yayyyyyyy!" I said having a little freak moment

"Wait, I thought you hated Brady?" I asked calming down

"Oh I do. I just you know you love him!" She said

"Hey Selena?" I asked

"Yah"

"Can you get out so I can change and we won't be late for school" I said pointing to the door

"Oh...Okay" She said skipping out my door. As I shut the door I couldn't help but have a little smile at the thought of Brady

I quickly put on a shirt and some Jeans and came out the door.

"Let's go!" I said reaching downstairs and grabbing my books from the counter

"That was fast. Only 10 minutes!"

"Hey! You only take that long to. We don't need all the preperatins. Just brush hair, teeth, Clothes, and we're done!" I said getting defensive

"Okay I get it. Let's go." She said grabbing my hand

We left the house but then something came to thought.

"The keys!" I said as we were on the front porch. I turned around and tried to open the door but it was locked

"You locked it!" I said

"You always tell me to" Selena said

"Do you have the key?" I asked knowing that Chris gave her the key. She started rumbiling through her pockets then gave me a cheaky smile

"No" She said in a squeaky voice

"Well how are we suppose to get in?" I asked.

"Can we worry about this later?" She winned

"No because I will worry about this the whole school day." I said. It took us about a couple of minutes to find an open window and I made Selena climb through it.

"Okay got the key" She said as she opened the door from inside the house

"Can I have it?" I said taking the key that she handed me

We shut the door again and ran to school in the rain

We entered the front office and we were pouring wet

"Why are you late?" The lady asked giving us an annoyed look. She didn't really like us for some unknown reason

Me and Selena looked at eachother and we said we overslept. We know each other that good!

"Go now!" The lady demanded after she gave us our late slip

"Quieten viejo" Selena said and you could see the lady was getting mad

"Selena she is a girl" I said noticing she should have said vieja

"Are you sure?" She said

"No" I said looking back at the woman who was giving us a very nasty look

We walked out the office and heard the bell ring.

"Well I guess it's time for 2 period." I said

"Come with me to my locker?" She said. We usually got 10 minutes to switch classes so it was good

Rinnnnnnng!

The bell echoed through the hall, signaling it was time to go to 7th period. And time to see Brady!

I gathered my books and headed to the hallway. Kids started to fill the hall and before I knew it, I was getting trampuled by 12th graders.

I rushed up the stairs and made my way inside to my 7th period.. I was the first person in the room like always. The teacher was laying papers on every desk

"Here you go" The teacher said knowing I would help him with the papers.

"Well hello to you to!" I said trying to cheer him up

"Bye" He said heading into the student filled hall. He would always come in sometime in class and take attendance so that is why students even bother to come to class, plus teachers were always in the halls looking for any students the were skipping.

As I finished putting the papers on the desks people started to come in so I took my seat in the back. One of my best friends, Daniel took his seat next to me

"Hey" He said as he slumped down in his desk

"Hi" I said back to him.

The bell rang a couple of minutes later and when I thought Brady was not coming, someone came into the room.

He kind of looked like Brady, but he was taller and more musculer. It wasn't till he sat down in his chair that I knew it was him.

He looked so diffrent. All the girls started to surround his seat and he started flirting with them. I wish I could talk to him, but instead I just started my work

"Is that Brady?" Daniel said whispering to me. Half of the people were surrounding Brady except for some boys and me and Daniel.

"Yeah" I said

"Wow he looks diffrent!" Daniel said

"Really?" I said sarcastically

"Okay, okay" Daniel said getting back to his desk. More people started to get up and talk to him so I couldn't see him from where I was sitting. I looked back down at my paper and felt my cheeks starting to get red just thinking about him

The teacher came in about 20 minutes after the period started and everyone quickly sat down pretending to do there work. When the teacher was done taking attendance and left the room again, everyone started to surround Brady again

Time went more slowly in that period and Brady made it hard for me to work. I could here his beautiful voice and I just had to smile. When the bell rang I realized that my paper was not even half way done and that was the first time I never got my work sheet done.

I just turned it in so I wouldn't get a zero and saw Brady leave and then I went to my locker. I put my books back into my locker when I heard a lot of people cheering something

"Linda hurry up" Selena said running to my locker and pulling my arm

"Why?" I asked closing my locker

"Chris is in a fight with someone!" Selena said

"WHAT! With who?" I asked

"I don't know but it is in the gym. Let's go!" She said

"Okay" I said as I ran with her to the gym

When we got there we had to make our way through a crowd of students and when I got to the front I saw Chris on the ground and I couldn't belive who he was fighting...it was Brady!

"Is that all you got!?" Brady yelled at my brother who was on the floor. He didn't answer

"Your not worth my time." Brady said kicking Chris's books and leaving.

Chris's friends started to go around him and started to make fun of him

"Go guys!" I said as me and Selena pushed them to the door

"Aw it's okay Chris, don't need your sister to protect you" James, Chris's best friend said

"Yeah just like you need your little sister to kiss your cuts" Selena said to him

"Whatever!" He said as he left with the others. Me and Selena ran back to Chris.

"Why are you friends with them?!" Selena said

"I'm fine. Thanks" Chris said sarcastically

"Why are you friends with them?!" Selena repeated

"Because, we just are!" Chris said "High school boys are like that"

"Well that's a little mean" I said helping him up

"It's okay. Although it didn't help that Selena tackled me this morning!" He said looking at Selena

"Man up!" She said

When we got back home Chris went and layed on the couch.

"Don't you want to change?" I asked because our clothes were soaking wet

"Are you and Selena going to change?" He said

"No" Selena said

"Well neither am I" He said stubbornly

"We are not changing because we have to pick up some cookies from Emily's house to deliver to charity" I said "So we are going to get wet again anyways'

"Wait...Emily as in the one who lives with Seth and Leah?" Chris asked

"Yeah, she came back to La Push for a visit, but fell in love with Leah's ex-boyfriend, Sam, and now they are engaged and they live together!" Selena said grabbing a bottle of water

"Sam? The leader of the 'steroid group'?" He asked

"Yeah?" Selena said "That is probbely why Leah is so angry all the time, because her cousin stole her boyfriend"

"Not stole!" I said defending Emily. "They fell in love" I said getting all gushy inside

"Yeah. In love" Chris said putting air quotes around 'In love'

"Yeah!" I said sarcastically

"Well anyways can I come with you two? I remember that she makes the best cookies!" Chris said

"No you can't come because you will eat all the food we are going to give to charity" Selena said

"Well that's not fair! Why can't Emily just deliver the cookies her self" Chris said

"Because we payed for the supplies so we want to deliver them" I said. Me and Selena asked our families for money a while ago and they gave it to us without any questions asked. We then gave the money to Seth and we told him to give it to Emily so she can make the cookies and he said okay

"Well we got to go" Selena said. I followed her out the door and as I shut it, I heard Chris say something but I just ignored him

"Do you know the way to Emily's?" Selena asked

"Yeah, I heard she lives at the end of rainy trail." I said "So follow me!" I said leading the way

After about 25 minutes of running in the rain, me and Selena found a beautiful small house at the end of rainy trail

"You know...I am starting to forget why we are doing all this" Selena said wrapping herself in her arms

"For charity" I said reminding her

We approced the small house and I heard a lot of voices inside.

"Should we knock" I asked quietly at the front door "They seems busy"

"We have to. After all this we are not turning back now!" Selena said in a angry whisper

"Okay?" I slowly shifted my weight from one foot to another and quietly knocked on the door. Everyone in the house quickly stopped talking and my heart strated to beat faster

"Uh oh!" Selena said taking a step back. A man opened the door and he scared the living life out of me and Selena. He looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it

"Um...We-we are looking for Emily? b-b-but I think we got the w-w-wrong h-house" I said breathing heavily. I noticed all the other boys in the room but I was afraid to look at them

"I am right here" A lady waved from the backround. She started to make her way to the door.

"Can I help you?" She said

"Are you E-E-Emily?" I asked still looking at the tall man

"Yes and you are..." Emily said

"Oh! I-I am L-linda and t-this is S-s-selena" I said pointing to Selena. Selena waved

"Oh are you guys here for the cookies?" Emily said with an apoligetic look

"Yes" Selena said shivering in the cold

"Come in" Emily said. Me and Selena entered the small house and I ignored all the gazes from the men and so did Selena.

"Well you see, these boys ate all the cookies" She said with a sad look "But I sended 2 boys to get more supplies. You are welcome to wait"

"Um a-actually I think we should come back..." Selena said getting cut off

"No stay please! The food is about to be done and the boys will be back in a second" Emily said

"But..." I said

"I am not taking no for an answer." She said cutting me off

"O-okay?" Me and Selena said

"Yay" She said "Well let me introduce you. This is Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Leah, and Seth. Brady and Collin are going to come in a second" My cheeks started to turn red at the sound of Brady's name. _No Linda, don't think like that! He hurt your brother!_

"Are you okay" Emily asked seeing that I was deep in thought

"Y-yeah" I said quickly focusing my attention to her

"Well why don't you to have a seat" She said

We took a seat next to the boy named I think Seth. Selena took a quick glance around and her eyes stoped at Seth. After a minute she looked away and focused on the table while Seth was still looking at her

" Are you Okay?" I whipered to Selena

"Can we go now?" She asked

"No not now. Let's just wait till the cookies are done because we are here anyways." I said. She gave me a scarred look but I didn't know why.

"Fine" She said closing her eyes and focusing back on the table

"U-u-um I-I t-think you are making h-her u-u-u-uncomfterble" I told the guy. He then looked at me "Sorry!" I quickly said.

"Seth stop!" Sam's voice commaned which made me and Selena jump a little. Everyone seemed to know what was going on but me and Selena.

"Hey People!" A voice sheriked making me more scarred. I looked to the door and saw Brady and who I suppose to be Collin.

"We got the stuff!" Collin said.

"Don't be rude!" Emily told the boys

"To who?" Brady said

"This is Linda and Selena" She told the two boys who looked at us. When I looked at Brady my whole world shifted. I felt out of balance. I felt complet with him around.

I looked away remembering he hurt my brother, even if it was just a push. I felt a little pain but I managed.

"Emily I think we should come back later. We got something to do." I said realizing how uncomfterble me and Selena both felt. I got up and grabbed Selena who quickly got up.

"Bye!" I said

"Wait you are coming back right?" Brady said. His voice made my heart skip a beat.

"Um...yeah?" I said

"Selena are you going to come back?" Seth said from the table

"Vamos" Selena said grabbing my arm and now she was pulling me.

"She will come bac..." Selena pulled me even harder making me cut off my sentance.

**Definitions**

**Quieten=Be quiet**

**Viejo=Old {Man}**

**Vieja=Old {Woman}**

**Vamos=Let's go**


	3. I love her!

When me and Selena got back to my house, we were soaked. My heat was beating a mile a minute and I felt like I could just die right then and there, and judging from how Selena looked, she felt the exact same way.

We had been running from Emily's house to mine and we didn't even take a second to stop.

When I finally had enough strength, I opened my house door.

Chris was the first thing I saw. He was sound asleep! _Lucky him!_

"Really...Your brother...is...asleep...and...we...are...here...ex asted?!" Selena said taking in huge breaths

"Well...yeah" I said, also trying to catch my breath

It took us about 10 minutes to regain all our energy back

"So when are we going back?" Selena said after she regained all her energy

"Oh,yeah. We have to go back?" I said. We had just came back from the freezing rain and now we have to go back! _NOOOOOO!_

"Well that was a waste of time!" Selena said waving her arms frantically

"Why did we run back again?" I asked in curiosity

" I. Don' " She said

"So we ran for nothing!" I said starting to get angry with myself. "So now we have to go back?" I asked

"Y.e.a.h" Selena said wiping off a imaginary tear

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Me and Selena yelled so loud that it could have caused an earth quake. _What, we are frustrated _

"Sally stewert?" Chris said getting up from the couch. He then started to look around. _Well now we know what he dreams about_

"What?" Me and Selena both said

"NOTHING!" Chris yelled noticing what he said "I don't dream about Sally stewert."

"UGH...Yeah you do" I said giving him a dirty look

"Do not!" He said crossing his arms

"Do to!" I said back to him

"DO NOT!" He said again

"DO TOOOOO!" Me and Selena both said. He then threw a pillow at us

"Hoy!" I said

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked with the stupidest look on his face

"Um...Oh yeah. Did you forget...I live here!" I said

"Well what about Selena?" He said uncrossing his arms and pointing to Selena

"Ugh...This is just a dream" She said with a dreamy tone "Go back to sleep." She said putting the pillow he previosly threw at us behind his head and laying him back down

"O-Okay" He said shutting his eyes

"Really! Eso es todo?" I said after he started snoring

"It's a gift" She said shrugging.

"I guess we have to go back to Emily's now?" I said

"Yay" She said sarcastically. We both grabbed a lot more clothes and we left.

**Brady's POV**

Emily had told me and Collin to go get more cookie dough since we ate all the cookies she made for charity. I was really mad since I only ate like...6... and now me and Collin have to get more cookie dough.

When we got to the cashier the lady gave me her phone number and the other lady gave Collin hers and told us to double date with then. We said 'ya' but they didn't have that big of a butt or boobs so we threw there numbers in the trash

We walked back home and we finally got to Emily's after all the girls we talked to on the way

"Hey people!" I yelled as I got in Emily's house.

"We bought the stuff" Collin said

"Don't be rude!" Emily told us

"To who?" I asked in curiosity

"This is Linda and Selena." She said pointing to the two girls

As I looked to the girls the one on the left really caught my eye.

She was perfect. She was beautiful. Suddenly nothing else mattered, just her. I wanted to hold her, to protect her, to kiss her.

I needed her more than I needed air. I needed her more than...FOOD!

She quickly looked away from me and I didn't get to see her beautiful face anymore

"Emily I think we should come back later. We got something to do" Her voice was so beautiful, but I didn't want her to leave, I wanted her to stay here...with me.

When she got up I noticed that she had a very small figure. But she was still so pure

"Bye" She said making her way to the door with the other girl

"Wait you are coming back right?" I said resisting the eurge to hold her hand

"Um...yeah?" She said making me smile

"Selena are you going to come back?" Seth said. So the girl I loved was named Linda. Linda is such a beautiful name that fit a beautiful girl.

The other girl just said 'vamos' whatever that means

"She will come bac..." Linda said before her beautiful voice was inturuppted with the other girl taking her out the door. I really wanted to follow her but I knew I shouldn't

I slowly turned around after she vanished into the rain and I couldn't stop thinking about her

"So the two of you imprinted?" Collin said breaking my train of thought

"What do you mean?" Me and Seth both said. We both looked at each other with a confused look on our face

"Well...Seth imprinted on Selena and you imprinted on Linda" Jared said

"Awwwww! You two are growing up!" Emily said making her way to the kitchen

"Yaaaaaay!" Me and Seth said sarcastically

"So when is Linda coming back?" I asked. I really wanted to see her again

"How am I suppose to know?" Emily said laying out the first plate of food on the counter.

After she put all the food out we started to eat but it was hard to focused because all I could think about was Linda.

_What is her favorite food? What was her favorite color? What was her favorite show?_

I know stupid questions, but I just wanted to get to know her better. I couldn't wait to see her again...I just really wanted to see her again

**Please Review and tell me how I can make it better. Nothing too harsh Please:) Also, sorry for any mistakes**

**Definition **

**Eso es todo= That's it**

**Vamos= Let's go**


	4. Oh! Back to Emily's?

**Sorry for any Mistakes **

As we approached Emily's house for the second time, it was starting to get dark. It was 5:00 and because of the weather, it gets dark early in La push

We got closer to her house and I noticed that the door was open this time

"You should go in without me" Selena said "I will wait out here"

"No please come in with me" I begged, giving her the puppy dog eyes

"B-b-b-b-b-buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttt" She said obviosly stalling

"Come on" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her twards the door

As we got on the pourch every one became silent. It was so quiet that you could even hear the water dripping off our wet skin

"Oh you guys are back!" Emily said taking some oven mits off "Come in!"

"Hey! Selena!" Seth yelled from the table. _Well I feel special!_ When I looked over to Seth I couldn't help but to notice Brady. He looked like he was scanning me for something...anything. He kind of made me lower my self confidence

"Why don't you take a seat?" Emily said gesturing to the two seats between Brady and Seth. "I just put the cookies in the oven so it will take a while to bake"

"Um" I began

"Well this house looks fool soooo we will wait outside" Selena said grabbing my arm and turning around

"It's raning outside" _No duh! _Brady said "You shouldn't go outside or you could get sick"

"Well we have been in the rain all day so I don't think we can get anymore sick and we have a ton of clothes on so...we will survie" I said turning back around so he could see how much he was annoying me

"I know, you guys look like snowmans!" He said earning a eye roll from me "But if you go outside there might be something scary and, you guys look really jumpy" He said with a cocky grin

He was getting me scared. There could be something out there and it is dark.

"Vamos!" Selena demanded turning me back around

"Esperemos que podría haber algo fuera" I told her still scared of what Brady said

"No sólo estaba bromeando" She told me

"No, por favor podemos simplemente permanecer en el interior durante un par de minutos más?"

"Pero..." Selena said

"Gracias!" I said thinking I won. When we turned around everyone was giving us confused looks. Speaking spanish at times like this often made people think something was wrong

"Well, the cookies are going to be done in 10 minutes so..." Emily said breaking the silence

"Soooo, is it okay if we wait in here for the cookies to be done?" I asked

"Sure, take a seat" Emily said gesturing to the two seat between Brady and Seth...again

"O-okay" I said pulling Selena to the seat. I sat next to Brady and she sat next to Seth. _Maybe we should of sat the other way around?_

"Podemos cambiar de asiento?" Selena said "No me siento a gusto a su lado"

"Bueno, entonces usted debe haber pensado en eso antes de que se sentó junto a él" I told her whiched gained a nasty look from her

"Why are you guys speaking spanish?" Brady said getting closer to me. For some reason as he got closer, I continued to get warmer. I wanted to snuggle up next to him but I resisted the urge.

"Because we can!" I snapped back at him. The rest of the time went on with complete silence. Everyone was looking at us exept the girl at the corner of the table. Her name was...Leah!WOW I am pretty good at remembering things!

"They are done!" Emily said breaking the silence and the boys stares aswell. "Now we must wait for them to cool down!" Emily said putting the cookie tray on top of the oven

"Um...may I ask, what time is it?" I said getting up from the table with Selena quickly coming to my side

"You just did" Brady said smiling. I gave him a pretty nasty look

"I wasn't talikng to YOU!" I said sticking my tounge out to him. I heard Emily trying to hide a laugh

"Well" She said after she managed herself together "It is...WOW, it is 5:35 already! Time goes by fast!" Emily said looking at her watch

"Oh!" Sam said making me jump...again "Seth, Brady, Jared, it's your turn" Sam said in a voice, almost like they had to listen to him

"Come on Sam" Brady begged

"Can't we stay for a little while more?" Seth said finishing Brady's sentence

"No you two have to go...NOW!" Really Sam, can't he just make his voice a little less well...demanding?

"I will see you later!" Brady told me smiling like a little puppy...if they can smile. I saw Seth whisper something in Selena's ear that made her blush like crazy but I didn't know what he said

"Bye!" Jared said "By the way...I am not going to come back later, I am going with Kim!" Jared told Sam . Jared reallllllly loves Kim! It is sooooo cute!

"Okay" Sam replied. The three boys quickly left

"Here you go!" Emily said handing me a big bag of cookies. "Sorry I made you come back and forth, and probbely making you guys sick" Emily said giving us a tiny smile

"Oh it's okay. We got more exersise!" I said taking the bag of cookies from Emily. She smiled

"Now you guys might want to hurry. You will want to go before it gets pitch black outside" She said

"Thanks!" Me and Selena said to Emily

"BYE!" The remaning boys said. Again, no response from Leah. You know if she hates Sam and Emily so much why is she always there?

Selena and I went back to my house and the rain stopped by now but it was still cold!

**Defenitions**

**Vamos=Let's go**

**Esperemos que podría haber algo fuera=Wait there could be something scary out there**

**No sólo estaba bromeando=No he was just kidding**

**No, por favor podemos simplemente permanecer en el interior durante un par de minutos más?=No, please can we just stay inside for a couple of minutes?**

**Pero=But**

**Gracias=Thanks**

**Podemos cambiar de asiento?=Can we change seats?**

**No me siento a gusto a su lado=I don't feel good at his side**

**Bueno, entonces usted debe haber pensado en eso antes de que se sentó junto a él=Well then you shoul have thought of that before you sat next to him**


	5. Midnight Mist

"Where were you!" Mom yelled as me and Selena entered my house.

"You said back at 5:30, before I got home but you not here after I got home!" Mom yelled. Mom was still trying to learn english so that is why she messed up alot. Mom told me and Chris to talk to her in english so she can learn faster and that is why me and Chris came into the habit of speking english, but we still sometimes speak spanish when she dosen't understand us.

"I know but well Emily...burned the cookies so she had to get more and, and it took a while to bake the other batch" Okay so Emily didn't really burn the cookies, but mom would get so confused if I explained it the truthful way

"Well, I will call Emily to make sure it true" She said waving a fork in the air

"Okay" I said nodding in agreement, when inside I was kind of nervous of what Emily might say

"What are you cooking?" Selena asked trying to change the topic

"Posole" Mom said turning back around "You stay?" My mom asked knowing Selena would

"No" Selena said bitting her lip. _Okay maybe she won't stay?_

"Why not?" Me and my mom said. We shared one confused look and then we both stared at Selena

"I told my mom I would be back at 6:35, and it is 6:00 so I have to get going" Selena said

"Linda go with you" Mom said quickly

"WHAT!" I said turning my attention to her "Mom Selena walked from our house to her house plenty of times by herself in the dark before"

"Well this you pun-ish-ment for home late. And you need the ex-er-sise to" Mom said making sure to sound out the big words.

"But what about the posole?" I said

"You need ex-er-sise!" _I think I did enough of that today already! _"And food be done at 7" She said pointing to the clock

"Okay okay" I said putting my hands up in defeat

"Bye" Selena said waving her hands "Tell Chris I said bye to!"

"Tell you mom I say 'hi' and Linda take phone" My mom said. My mom and Selena's mom are best friends so that is how we became best friends.

"I will!" Selena said heading out the door

"Bye mom!" She just nodded. _Well that was nice!_

"Sooooo..." I said after 3 minutes of walking in the misty rain.

"Yeah?" Selena said

"Well you know..."

"Know what?"

"W-what did Seth say to you?" I asked

"W-w-when?" Selena said getting all nervous

"At Emily's?"

"Oh well you know...the usual?" Selena said waving her arms around

"The usual? What is the usual?"

"Welllllllllllllllllllllll..."

"Well what?" I said starting to get annoyed

"Okay" Selena said letting out a sigh "He-he told me t-that...That he wants to see me again sometime and..." She stopped right there

"And..." There was a long silence that followed till Selena began again

"He said that...he really likes me, a-and that he wants to talk to me...alone" Selena said placing her hands over her face

"About what?" I asked stopping in front of her and taking her hands off her face

"I,don't,know" She said blushing like crazy "I am just really nervous."

"Well when are you going to talk to him.?"

"Tommorow" Hearing her voice sound so scared and desperate I fely scared aswell

"Y-yeah" She said noticing the expression on my face. Not really knowing what to say I stepped out of the way and started walking along side Selena

The rain started to pick up more and more as we closed in to Selena's house

"You sure you don't want to spend the night? It is raning alot outside" Selena said leaning against her door

"I'm okay, plus I want some posole" I said rubbing my stomach

"Well if anything happens call me. OKAY!" She said pointing a fingure at me

"All righty!" I said giving her a sollute

"Mom will be home in a couple of minutes so go" Selena said playfully pushing me

"Hey your mom likes me" I said crossing my arms

"She does, but she always gives me a lecture of how good you are, and I am not ready for one today!"

"Alright I will go" I said giving her a hug

"Bye" I started walking away with Selena standing at her door till I couldn't see her anymore

It was dark and I used my phone as a light to lead the way. A car came by and splashed more water on me, but with the way I looked, you could hardley tell the diffrence. _Good thing the water didn't splash on my phone_

I was starting to get scared because thunder storms started to make there way here

"What was that?!" I said as I heard something ruffeling in the bushes. I kept hearing the sound and no one answered.

"I-I...got my p-phone!" I said trying to make myself sound tougher, but it made me sound desperate instead. I pointed my phone to the bush and slowly took steps back

"Ow!" I yelled as I fell back on a rock dropping my phone next to me. "Ahhhhh!" I yelled again when I heard something ruffeling in the bush accross from the other one I previously heard the noise from

I was starting to get really scared as I saw my hand full with blood and as I heard more thunder.

"Please DON'T HURT me!" I said as my voice starting changing tones

"Oh, little girl, are you lost?" Someone said as they came out of the bushes. I started to crawl back as fast as I could but it was hard with a bloody hand and a twisted ankle.

"Get away from me or i'll...i'll...scream!" I threatned him. I tried to grab my phone with my good foot, but that thing crushed my foot and phone!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled. He steped on my foot with his and it felt like my foot fell off. Blood was covering my phone...MY BLOOD!

"Go ahead scream! Just means more food for me" He said getting closer to me. My vision started to get crazy on me. I felt like I was seeing him one place and then another, like he was moving faster than light

"W-w-w-w-w-w-h-a-t-t-t-t?" Was all I manged to get out. I could barley breath let alone speak

"You know, Me eat you. Your blood is so diffrent from the others. It smells more, what's the word...Delicious" Another sound of thunder clapped above me. The rain felt refreashing, it washed the blood away from my hand and foot. But the pain was still unbearble

The man that stood before me was hit by something, it was a-a-a-a-a-a...BEAR! NONONONO, it didn't look like one, more like a...Wolf. A WOLF was facing the person. I heard a howl and then looked to my side. I then saw many other wolves and in a flash, they joined the lone wolf. _This was unreal! That was no ordinary man_

The person ran, no more like vanished and he was followed by the wolves. Before I knew it I was alone again, ecxpet maybe I wasn't.

I layed on the cold grass for a while, unable to get up and felt the cold rain wash away the blood on my body.

"Linda, are you okay!" I heard a voice but it was hard to reconize the face. The body kept getting closer and closer and I knew I was going to die, so I shut my eyes tight not ready to take my destiny

Instead of feeling pain I felt comfert. Warm and gentle hands gentfully picked up my body and held me tight against it's shirtless body. I slowly opened my eyes only to notice Brady

"B-b-b-brady?" I said

"Don't talk, i'm taking you to Emily's" Brady quickly said. Brady ran threw the rain like it was a everyday thing. It suprised me that he wasn't cold even though he was shirtless, he even made me warm like it was summer

"I n-n-need to-to get h-home" I said trying to struggle out of his grasp

""Don't worry, Emily called your mom and said she needed you to do something, so your mom is letting you stay the night" He said as we finally reached Emily's house. I could't remember anything else because I think I feel asleep

**Brady's POV**

Whoever hurt my love was going to pay! I am not going to let that bloodsuker get away with this!

I am going to protect her, and I hate it that I wasn't there sooner!

I held her as tight as I can to my body without hurting her. I wanted to hold her gave me the strength to breath, to live. Without her I would die. She is my world.

I had to let her go when I approched Emily's house. Sam came back and forced me to leave. I couldn't stand to leave her, even if she was with Emily and Kim.

Sam edventually convinced me when he said that there were more bloodsuckers and that they could attack Linda at any moment.

I will never let any one hurt Linda EVER AGAIN!

**So I know the vampire thing a little early but I am just trying to move the Story along. Sorry for any mistakes**


End file.
